


The true pacifist.

by Lurkingintheforests



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Gore, Minecraft, Multi, Nostalgia, Past Character Death, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lurkingintheforests/pseuds/Lurkingintheforests
Summary: one by one, all of funnehs siblings went missing in mount ebott, first lunar (patience), then draco (bravery), then rainbow, (perseverance and integrity), and lastly, gold. ( justice and kindness.)funneh, saddened by the loss of her siblings, went to go looking for them at the mountain, but she slipped and fell into the underground.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo, this story was originally posted on wattpad, and since wattpad was brought by Webtoon, webtoon has made the choice to delete all stories that include inappropriate topics, since I'm scared that my story will get deleted, I moved to ao3, if my story doesn't get deleted on wattpad, then yay!, anyway, enjoy the chapter!

It was night, the wind was howling and all living things in the surface was sleeping,

Funneh took the chance to climb mount ebott, the same mountain that took the lives of her dear siblings, her foot steps dragging the dirt as she looked down at the huge crack the mountain top had.

"I really should have prevented you guys from going here, huh?" Funneh said, her voice echoing from the underground, she laughed a bit before coming closer to the crack.

"It all looks so..dead.." funneh looked at the crack, seeing a couple of golden lights, with the shape of a flower, the light reminding her of her older sister, gold.

Funneh took a step closer, before slipping on one of the vines,

She let out a scream as she fell into the underground, her scream echoing from the cave,

Before finally, she landed.

A few minutes later...

Funneh woke up to see that she is in fact, very much alive, it seems that the flowers softened her fall, funneh looked around the dark place, before noticing that there was a corridor in front of her,

she stood up, hesitantly walking through the corridor, she was met with a flower,

The flower was a blue hydrangea, it seemed to have a face and also...clout goggles?

Funneh approaches the flower hesitantly, the flower looked up and notices funnehs appearance, it smiled before speaking up,

"Howdy! I'm Georgie, Georgie the flower!" Georgie said, he had a British accent, his voice is a bit high but It still sounds like a humans voice, Georgie looks funneh up and down before speaking up again,

"Your new to the underground, arent you? Woah, you must be so confused, let me show you how things work around here!" Georgie said, not even letting funneh speak for herself, he is correct though, funneh is indeed confused, "are you ready? Here we go!"

Suddenly, funneh saw white petals appear beside Georgie, funneh took a step behind, scared that the petals might hurt her since they look dangerous,

Georgie noticed funnehs frightened behavior, he giggled a bit before speaking up.

"These white petals are...friendliness pellets.." Georgie said, funneh noticed how Georgie seemed hesitant, but she just shook it off as Georgie forgetting what their names were for a moment.

"These friendliness pellets give you love, which will make your soul stronger!" Georgie explained, bringing the friendliness pellets closer to funneh, "you want some love, dont you?"

Funneh nodded hesitantly, still not trusting the pellets,

"Alright, I'll throw them at you, and your gonna have to collect them, ready, set, GO!" Georgie yelled, throwing the pellets at funneh, funneh, being the determined gal she is, tried to collect the pellets as fast as possible, the pellets all landed at her,

Suddenly, funneh felt an excruciating pain at her body, it felt like she was stabbed all over her body all at once, as funnehs body started feeling numb, blood started dripping from her head as she felt her eye sight become blurry, she looked at Georgie, looking at him with her eyes desperately, as if she was begging him to help,

Georgie let out a laugh, as his once adorable smile became even bigger, more sinister,

His smile still looked adorable, but with more evilness,

"YOU IDIOT! IN THIS WORLD, ITS KILL OR BE KILLED, WHY WOULD ANYONE PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?!" Georgie laughed, before summoning more of those pellets, bringing them closer and closer to funneh as she tried her best to back away,

Until suddenly, funneh felt all the pain go away, she then heard a terrified high pitched scream echoing through the underground,

Funneh opened her completely shut eyes another monster/human hybrid, who seemed to be a girl,

Funnehs savior had long black wavy hair and tanned skin, she had golden eyes the glowed in the dark, she had a concerned yet relieved expression on her face, if the monster didnt have dark brown goat like horns and purple wolf ears and tail, funneh would have mistaken her as a human, and the woman was wearing a long purple and white dress that reached the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?!" The woman asked, concerned as she offered her hand to help funneh get up, funneh obliged, grabbing the womans hand as she stood up,

"I'm fine, thanks for saving me though!" funneh huffed, smiling bending over slightly as a way to thank the kind woman, the golden woman smiled, before funneh spoke up again, "I'm funneh, and you?"

"I'm aphmau, the caretaker of the ruins, I pass around this place every day to see if anyone fell down here." Aphmau explained,  
"You know, your the first human to come here in a long time..."

"I know, all my siblings went missing here so I went here to see if they were still alive." Funneh said, aphmau gave funneh a sympathetic look, before speaking up again,

"follow me, I'll guide you through the ruins." Aphmau said, before going into another door, funneh followed,

As funneh went into the ruins, she acknowledged how the place looked, as aphmau waited for her,

It had greyish purplish walls, with a bunch of red petals scattered around the floor, funneh noticed how the shadows of the ruins were looming above,

It filled her with DETERMINATION.

Funneh then went into the second room with amazement, aphmau giggled a bit before following funneh.

Funneh acknowledged the second room, it also had greyish purplish walls, with big grey buttons on the floor, with purple a path on the floor that leads to another door that was closed, beside the door, there was a yellow switch.

Aphmau then spoke up. "Welcome to your new home, funneh, let me educate you in the operation of the ruins."

Aphmau stepped on 4 of the buttons on the floor, creating a pattern, before pulling the yellow switch, making the once closed door open.

"The ruins are full of puzzles, as you can see, ancient fusions between diversions and doorplates, one must solve them to move from room to room." Aphmau explained, funneh nodded, making a metal note to herself to remember aphmaus words, "please adjust yourself to the sight of them."

Aphmau then walked into the other room, funneh on the other hand decided to look at the blueprint on the wall, funneh walked closer the the blue print,

The blueprint was written in complete gibberish, as if it was a language only ancient people can understand, funneh squinted her eyes as she tried to read the blueprint.

"You want me to read that for you?" A male voice asked, funneh jumped a bit before looking behind her,

There stood a human, he seemed to look like he was in his early 20s, he had wavyish curlyish dirty blonde hair along with a smiley face mask that covered his entire face, he was wearing a green hoodie with rolled up sleeves, with leather fingerless gloves, and he also had ripped Jeans with green Nike sneakers, and his height seemed to be 6'3 or 6'2.

"Y-yeah..thanks.." funneh said hesitantly, normally she wouldnt be like that around new people, but this guy had a serious and intimidating aura, he seemed like he could kill 3 people and a dragon at once without busting a sweat, of course she would be nervous.

The man then walked next to funneh as she walked back a bit to give him more room,

"Only the fearless may proceed, brave ones, foolish ones, both walk not the middle road." The man read, moving his index finger under the 'words' he was reading, funneh smiled a bit, before speaking up,

"Thanks, um..what's your name?" Funneh asked, looking up a bit to make eye contact with the man,

"My name is dream, no need to tell me your name though, I already heard you tell mother- I mean aphmau your name, funneh." Dream said, funneh furrowed her eyebrows a bit, why would he call aphmau 'mother'? They dont look related.

"Anyway, lets proceed, shall we?"

"We shall."


	2. Defo flerting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Funneh processes the fact that shes in the underground now, she completes the puzzles of the ruins with the help of aphmau.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

Funneh walked into the room aphmau was in, aphmau smiled at funnehs presence before speaking up,

"To make progress here, you'll need to trigger several switches." Aphmau said, funnehs face contorted to slight nervousness, "no need to fret! I labeled the switches that you'll need to flip."

Aphmau then walked to the middle of the purple hallway as funneh took the time to glance at the hallway,

The walls were a greyish purple,vines were sticking to the walls, along with a small path that leads to the end of the hallway, there were small rivers that had stable wooden bridges above them, along with a sign right in front of funneh,

Funneh approached the sign, squinting her eyes, trying to read what it said,

No luck.

Funneh looked at dream, before glancing at the sign, asking him to read the sign for her once again,

Dream chuckled lightly before Leaning down a bit to read the sign, his right arm resting on his knee while his other leg was being supported by its knee.

"Stay on the path." Dream read with ease, getting back up with a huff, Funneh shrugged to her self on how the sign wasnt that important,

Funneh then walked to the first switch, hearing the sound of the small waves of the river, she approached the switch and pulled it down, with a bit of difficulty but she still managed to do it.

Aphmau smiled, proud of the blue haired pasifist, walking to the end of the hallway as funneh walked to the last switch.

Funneh pulled the switch down once again, she heard something fall down, she looked behind her to see that the sharp spikes that were preventing her from moving to another room were blocking her way were gone.

"Splendid! I'm proud of you, funneh." Aphmau smiled, funneh felt her confidence go a bit higher, aphmau held funnehs hand gently as they walked to the next room. "Let us move to the next room."

As they walked into the next room, aphmau let funneh acknowledge the second room,

The walls were the same color as the last room, along with the floor, there were vines sprouting out from the walls, making the room seem more vibrant, but the most defining thing in the room was a dummy.

The dummy seemed to look alot like a human, the only reason funneh could tell it wasnt real was because of its innocent blue button eyes.

The dummy had short fluffy brown hair, its skin was slightly pale yet tanned, it was wearing a forest green button up shirt and dark blue jeans, along with grey sneakers, it seemed to look 16 or 17, and he seemed to be a male.

Aphmau then spoke up, 

"as a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you, you'll have to be prepared for this situation, when you encounter a monster, you'll have to fight them." Aphmau explained, funneh expected aphmau to demand the best way to beat them up, which she wasnt looking forward to, but Funneh got the complete opposite. "But dont worry! I have a non violent solution for this, when you have to fight a monster, strike up a friendly conversation, stal for time, and I'll come to resolve the conflict."

"A..friendly conversation?" Funneh asked, aphmau nodded before glancing at the dummy. 

"Practice talking to the dummy, let's call him...tubbo! Yeah, tubbo." Aphmau said, thinking of a name before saying the first one she thought of.

Funneh approached tubbo, suddenly, she felt like she was in the FIGHT that aphmau was talking about, 

She was filled with DETERMINATION.

Funneh wasnt sure of what to say at first, but she thought of one thing,

Compiments! People like compliments, right?

"You have pretty eyes." Funneh said as casually as she could, she looked at tubbo for a bit before noticing something,

Funneh swore that she noticed the dummy blush for a few seconds, before it went away as If nothing happened,  
This ISNT shipping, the minors in this story will NOT be shipped.

Funneh saw that aphmau seemed even more proud then before.

"Your very good at this! Now, let's move on." Aphmau said, walking into the next room, funneh followed shortly after, with dream already a few steps ahead of funneh.

Aphmau went into a hallway, funneh was about to follow but was interrupted by some thing hopping towards her.

It seemed to be something dressed in a frog costume, it reached funnehs chest and it wore the same symbol aphmau had.

It seemed that funneh was caught up in a fight.

QUICK, THINK OF A COMPLIMENT!

"Your so adorable." Funneh laughed, the froggit didnt seem to understand Whatever the hell funneh said, but it was flattered anyway, it turned completely red and flustered, when suddenly,

Aphmau approached the two, she glared at the froggit as it slowly MOVED away, frightened.

It seemed that funneh won the battle.

Aphmau walked to the end of the hallway once again, funneh was about to follow the golden eyed lady, before hearing a familiar male voice.

"So your just gonna flirt with anything that attacks you? That's not gonna work with everything here you know." Dream remarked sarcastically, funneh rolled her eyes before replying back.

"Im complimenting them, not flirting with them." Funneh replied, air quoting as she said 'flirting'.

"Its the same thing." Dream chuckled, funneh rolled her eyes, averting her attention to aphmau as she finally caught up to her.

Funneh looked behind aphmau to see alot, and I mean ALOT of spikes, funneh gulped, aphmau noticed, before speaking up.

"This is the puzzle, but..its a bit dangerous, here, just hold my hand for a moment." Aphmau offered funneh her hand, to which funneh gladly accepted.

Aphmau and funneh walked onto the spikes, funneh, weary of not wanting to be impaled, waited for aphmau to walk on the spikes before stepping on them herself.

What would happen if aphmau missed the right step? Funneh thought, she tensed up at the thought, before going back to reality.

They finished the spike puzzle, aphmau noticed funnehs nervousness, to which she spoke up.

"Puzzles seem a bit dangerous, let's move on." Aphmau said, walking into the other room, funneh followed shortly after.

Funneh noticed this next room was just a very long hallway, with only a pillar at the end.

"Forgive me for this, funneh, but this will be the last puzzle for now, you'll have to walk through this entire hallway without me, sorry for this." Aphmau said, before disappearing into the end of the hallway, funneh tensed up at the thought of being all alone in a place she wasnt quite familiar with, but at least she has dream.

Funneh walked into the hallway with hesitation, dream once again spoke up, making funnehs shoulders relax.

"You know, you really remind me of me when I was younger." Dream mentioned, funnehs eyebrows raised a bit at the comparison,

"And how?" Funneh asked with curiosity, genuinely seeming interest in dreams talk.

"I used to dress in blue hoodies alot,i was gloomy, I wasnt very talkative, but when I do talk, the most thing I would do is flirt." Dream said, before adding a sarcastic remark at the end, making funneh roll her eyes.

"I dont flirt all the time, plus, you and me only ever knew each other for an hour, dont judge me." Funneh joked, smiling confidently as she finished her sentence.

"Yeah yeah." Dream said, funneh then reached the end of the purple hallway, 

Funneh looked around for aphmau, her anxiety went up the roof, what if she died? What If she forgot about me? What if she-

"No need to fret, funneh! I was just hiding behind this pillar the whole time! This was a test to see if you were able to stay independent, and you won." Aphmau explained as she got out of her hiding spot.  
"I'm going to have to go somewhere,please stay here while your at it, and have this cellphone if you need anything, goodbye!"

Aphmau gave funneh a cellphone, it seemed to be ancient, it had a long grey antenna, with a small green screen on the top and a bunch of dark grey letters on the bottom, It seemed easy to use.

When funneh looked up at aphmau to thank her, she was already gone,

"I guess we have to wait here." Dream sighed, funneh huffed as they both sat down, reacting their backs against the pillar.

"Yep."

5 minutes later.

"I'm so bored!" Funneh complained, dream looked at her before glancing at the cellphone.

"Why dont you call mom? I mean aphmau?" Dream suggested, funneh smiled at dreams idea before a sudden idea gets put into her head.

"Oh, your right!" Funneh snickered, she then called aphmau, it took 2 rings before aphmau picked up.

"Hello? This is aphmau!" Aphmau said cheerfully, there seemed to be a couple of things happening in the background, it sounded like..cooking, dream could of course here what they were both saying, and his shoulders relaxed a bit at the sound of aphmaus voice.

"Hey Mommy, did you sit on a pile of sugar? Cause you have a sweet ass." Funneh said in the most flirtatious way she could, she heard a few flustered noises on aphmaus side of the phone, funneh then looked at dream to see that the small black eyes on his mask were now red, he was pissed.

"THATS MY MOTHER YOUR TALKING TO, YOU STUPID BI-"


	3. Candy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After sitting in that same place for about 15 minutes, dream grows bored and convinced funneh to explore the ruins, before they meet a certain ghost..

few minutes after dream yelled at funneh for ten minutes, aphmau still hasnt come back.

"I'm still bored." Funneh sighed, while the cellphone was still in her pocket, there wasnt anything she could do other then flirt with aphmau again, but she learnt her lesson after what happened a few minutes ago.

"How about we look around a little? It's not like aphmau will find us, shes been gone for 15 minutes!" Dream recommended, he stood up, wanting to go look around but not being able too because of funneh not budging, he huffed before speaking up again.

"Oh come on now, let's rebel a little! Find aphmau before she finds us, come on." Dream tried to convince funneh, she sighed before standing up, sadly her head still reached to his chest, funneh needs to ask this guy his height cause, jesus, she cant be THAT short, right?

As they both went into the next room, funneh took the time to look around,

The room had a hallway the turned right, with a bunch of rose red petals on the floor, the room was still a greyish purple though,  
There was also a door, that lead to a room which brought the sound of calm waves of rivers, making the atmosphere more calming.

And beside that door, there was the same froggit that funneh 'flirted' with, the froggit noticed funneh, becoming flustered remembering who funneh is.

It was kind of adorable, but then again all small animals are cute so..

Suddenly, funnehs cellphone went off, funneh perked up, answering the phone before putting it on speaker mode.

"Hello? This is aphmau! You havent left the room, have you?" Aphmau asked, funneh busted a single sweat before answering hesitantly.

"No I havent, mom!" Funneh answered, dream smiled a bit at funneh calling aphmau her mom, they both heard small squealing on aphmaus side of the phone which made funneh giggle,

"G-good! There are a few puzzles up ahead that I cant really explain to you over the phone, it would be extremely dangerous to try and solve them yourself, especially when theres no one by your side." Aphmau explained, dream chuckled a bit at aphmau assuming that no one was by funnehs side, but then again, how would aphmau know that the ghost of her adopted son would be beside funneh?

"Be good, alright?" Aphmau said, before hanging up, funneh smiled before putting the cellphone back in her pocket,

Funneh then made eye contact with the froggit who was watching her intently, she smiled before approaching the small creature, making dream Roll his eyes under that mask of his, does she flirt with everyone?

The froggit blushed a bit before letting out 2 ribbits, somehow, funneh understood what the small creature said, because of a small echoing voice, translating it for her.

"Excuse me human, I have some advice for you about battling monsters." The froggit offered, funneh nodded, as a way of wanting the froggit to give her the advice, the froggit smiled a bit before speaking up again.

"If you act a certain way or fight until you almost defeat them, they might not wanna battle you anymore." The froggit explained, funneh was listening intently, the froggit then looked at funneh one more time, "if a monster doesnt wanna fight you, please use some mercy, human." The froggit said, letting out one more ribbit before jumping all the way to the next room, the froggit seemed to know where it was going to.

Dream then spoke up again.

"Can we go in that room over there? I wanna show you something." Dream asked, funneh nodded in curiosity as dream les the blue haired girl to the room.

The room had 2 rivers on the left and right side of the room, it was shaped like a square, and the walls were also purple with red petals scattered everywhere.

There was a fountain in the middle, but instead of water, it had candy, dream approached the candy fountain, taking out 2 hard candies, one was a cinnamon candy, and the other was butterscotch.

Funnehs stomach started rumbling, which made dream let out a small kettle wheeze with funneh Being embarrassed, he then gave funneh the cinnamon candy,

Funneh looked at dream, wanting to see at least a small part of his face as he lifted up his mask, and quickly popping in the butterscotch candy,

Dream had freckles, and guessing by his nose, he probably looks like froy Gutierrez or something, needless to say, she was jealous of his facial features.

Funneh then quickly ate her cinnamon candy too, acting as if she didnt try to peep at dreams face.

"Let's go!" Funneh said cheerfully, dream nodded, as they both practically ran to the next room.

Time skip.

funneh came into the next room, her arms hurting like hell after pushing all of those rocks, she sat down on the nearest wall as she acknowledged how the room looked like.

The room seemed to be a bit of a hallway, it has a table with cheese that expired a long time ago, there was also a mice house in the walls, the room seemed calm,

It filled funneh with DETERMINATION.

"Are we gonna go to the next room, or do you need a bit of a rest?" Dream asked, funneh jumped a bit before standing up with a huff.

"All I needed was rest for my arms and I got that, so let's go." Funneh replied, walking to the next room, dream sighed before walking behind funneh.

The room had a bunch of petals everywhere, there was a hallway in the middle, along with its classic purple walls.

In the middle of the hallway, there was a ghost that caught funnehs eye.

It seemed to be a male, he had a beanie and a yellow shirt, his fluffy wavyish hair was a dark brown, and he was a bit transparent, like how dream is, and he was laying down, acting as if he was asleep,

"ZZZZZZ..." the ghost said outloud, trying to fool funneh so she doesnt talk to him, the ghost also had a British accent, and his voice was a bit angelic, is everyone here British or what? "ZZZZZZZ, are they gone ye...- ZZZZZZZ!"

"What do I do?" Funneh asked dream, dream shrugged before answering.

"Maybe push him? But hes literally 6'5 so that wont do anything." Dream suggested, funneh looked at dream like he was a dumbass before replying.

"Hes a ghost, I cant even touch him without my hands going through his body, let alone push him." Funneh replied sarcastically, crossing her arms before raising one of her eyebrows at dream.

"I'm a ghost too, yet you can still touch me, but then again in my case it's a bit different...you know what, fuck it, just push him and see if it will work!" Dream pushed, funneh sighed before walking to the ghost,  
Pushing him, somehow, it worked, the ghost woke up and turned around, looking both pissed and sad,

Funneh was in for a ride while dream was just watching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! This chapter was made before wilbur died and became a ghost in the dream smp, so yes, I did technically predict ghostbur lmao


	4. Dapper Wilbur.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After funneh pushes ghostbur like an absolute idiot, they get into a little fight while dream just watches in amusement.

The ghost stood up, funneh gulped while dream got a bit startled at how tall the ghost was.

And then, funneh felt like she was in a fight with the ghost.

It filled her with DETERMINATION.

Suddenly, the ghost summoned a wave of water, aiming it at funneh before snapping his fingers, making the water almost run at funneh,

Funneh dodged swiftly, the ghost kept summoning water, creating a pattern.

Down, left, right, up, that was the pattern the ghost was making, funneh made sure to remember the pattern, knowing that it will be useful.

Lastly, the ghost summoned a HUGE wave at water, funneh widened her eyes as the water came closer to her at the speed of light.

Funneh quickly thought of a solution, before finally jumping.

As funneh jumped, she curled up into a ball, making the water only hit a small part of her hair, the hair was cut off, falling too the floor as funneh landed on her feet swiftly.

Of course, she didnt care, only the tip of her hair was cut off anyway.

Dream widened his eyes slightly, that was impressive as hell for a 15 year old..

The ghost was also surprised, but he still kept his composure.

"How the fuck do I calm a 6'5 tall ghost down? I never thought I'd need to learn this back in middle school.." funneh thought to herself, before she came up with an idea.

Maybe just smile at him? Give him a sign that your gonna stay here until he calms down? That sounds about right!

Funneh then made eye contact with the ghost, before patiently smiling at him, seeing the smile, the ghost calmed down a bit, but was still sad.

"Heh.." the ghost let out, he sounded less pissed off, which is a relief, but funneh still needed to calm him down, make him less sad.

As funneh waited for the next attack, it just didnt come, the only thing that happened was that the ghost started humming a catchy tune.

"...sorry, not really feeling up to it today.." the ghost said quietly, funneh sighed in relief since her legs were already hurting from the first attack. 

"He looks like he feels a bit better now, maybe I can tell him a little joke?" Funneh asked herself, before coming up with a small pun.

"What do you call a blade that's made of electricity? A technoblade!" Funneh said in the most humorous way possible, the ghost tried to hold in his laugh but failed miserably, laughing until tears fell from his eyes, while dream let out a kettle wheeze.

The ghost seems to be in a more good mood again, he then hesitantly summoned more water, before splashing it on funneh, but with more hesitation,

It had the same pattern, Down, left, right, up, funneh was right, that pattern would be important.

Funneh saw that a wave of water was coming to her, panicking, the blue haired pasifist used the water from the previous attacks, before swiftly sliding under the water, standing back up immediately after.

The ghost raised his eyebrows in surprise, along with dream slow clapping as a joke.

After a comfortable silence of the 3 humans staring at each other, the British ghost finally decided to speak up. 

"I...I want to sh..show you something.." the ghost said hesitantly, funneh looked at the ghost with interest, as he summoned more water, making the water spin around him.

as the water went onto the floor, funneh widened her eyes before smiling in amazement, with dream blushing a bit under his mask, the ghost was wearing something completely different.

The ghost was now wearing a long hoodie like brown coat, it had rolled up sleeves along with black leather gloves, the ghost was now wearing black jeans with sneakers, his eyes were a rosy dark red that would make anyone tremble under his gaze, he was still wearing that beanie of his, and...is that tnt in his pocket?

"...do..do you like it?" The ghost asked nervously, funneh nodded profusely In amazement.

After a small silence, wilbur seemed to remember something.

"Ah! My apologies, I forgot to tell you my name, well, my name is wilbur, wilbur soot, it's my pleasure to have your acquaintance, and yours is...?" Wilbur was about to finish his sentence when he realized that he didnt know funnehs name, funneh was a bit surprised at wilburs fancy way of talking, before snapping out of it and replying.

"Just call me funneh." Funneh replied, Wilbur looked behind himself and seemed to have realized something.

"I was blocking your way, wasnt I? Pardon me! I didnt know, I'm going to go now, it was nice meeting you, funneh, I look forward to our next meeting, goodbye!" Wilbur said, funneh said her own goodbyes silently, wilbur then faded from the air, as if he teleported,

Funneh blinked a couple of times, trying to process that something just fucking teleported, dream noticed funnehs confusion, before speaking up.

"You'll get used to it." Dream said, walking twords the next room with funneh following, funneh then noticed a small room in front of her as dream went to the other hallway.

Funneh walked into the room, dream rolled his eyes before following,

The room they walked into was a small room with two signs, along with two small dogs that were standing next to the signs,

Funnehs eyes softened as her gaze landed on the 2 dogs, she kneeled down, and looked at the dogs.

The dog that was standing next to the first sign, seemed to be a female, she had dark brown ears, brown eyes, and blonde fur, she had a collar that had her name written on it, and she seemed to be a bit transparent,

Funneh read the first dogs name with ease, the transparent dog was named page, it's a very nice name. (Rip page :( )

As funneh looked away from page, she acknowledged the other dog,

The other dog seemed to be a female too, she looked like a king Charles spaniel and beagle mix, and she also had a collar,

Funneh read the nametag on the other dog, the beagle mix was named molly, it's a very nice name too.

Funneh pet molly, but unable to pet page since she was a ghost, so dream approached page, and pet her.

Funneh stood up, and dream followed, they both seemed to be in a better mood since dogs fix everything.

Funneh suddenly heard 2 small barks, she turned around to see that the dogs that she pet earlier were holding something in their mouths, they put the objects down right in funnehs hands.

Funneh looked to see what was in her hands, what she saw was two donuts with vanilla and chocolate frosting, and 2 small cups of tea, and a small note.

Funneh put the sweets in her pocket, and then she read the note with neat handwriting, and what she saw made her heart melt.

'Page and molly love you, go rescue a dog! ♡

-molly, page, and stacy.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOO STACYPLAYS AS MUFFET  
> Also, ghost Wilbur will be different in this story, he wont be keeping any blue and stuff like that since my undertale ghostbur was made before dsmp! Ghostbur , and trying to make undertale ghostbur be the same as dsmp! Ghostbur would just mess up the story's plot, sorry!


End file.
